I need you nowHieiKurama song fic
by kadaj1989
Summary: Hiei and Kurama fall deeply in love. Till one day, Karasu comes along and forces Kurama to be his pet. He places a collar around the foxes neck and forces him to leave Hiei forever. Hiei's world has fallen apart, everything has come crashing down on him.


**a couple friends and I have started a roleplay on ****.**** where Hiei and Kurama fall deeply in love. Till one day, Karasu comes along and forces Kurama to be his pet. He places a collar around the foxes neck and forces him to leave Hiei forever. Hiei's world has fallen apart, what will he do without the only person hes ever fallen for?**

**This story is a SongFic, meaning, the italics in the middle of each paragraph are the song lyrics. The song is tittled 'I need you now by Firehouse'**

"I'm Sorry Hiei...I must leave you" were the last things he said before dissapearing into the shadows of the world before him. My life was shattered, my world was falling apart. How was I going to live without him? I had never given my heart to someone so fully and so true.

_Here I am At 6 a clock in the morning, Still thinking about you..._

Sitting up in bed Hiei leans against the corner of the wall, "What am I going to do?" he muttered to himself with a sigh before tilting his head back with a sigh.

_It's still hard At 6 a clock in the morning, To sleep without you..._

A tight feeling began to work its way through Hiei's body, begining with a sharp pain in his chest. His throat was sore as if he'd been coughing all night, and his eyes stung greatly as the tears welled up within them, threattening to spill out and roll down his cheeks.

_And I know that it might Seem to late for love, All I know..._

Its hard to get out of bed when one feels such great pain of loss and torment, it's difficult to move through the halls of a now empty home with tears blinding your sight, and its painful to stand in the bright light of the bathroom, when all you want to do is to shrink back into the darkness within the comfort of your own bed.

_I need you now More than words can say, I need you now, I've got to find a way. I need you now Before I lose my mind...I need you now..._

Looking in the mirror he strips off his shirt, a large scar could be seen travling across the length of his chest. Touching it lightly, Hiei gave his reflection a saddened look. He had tried to fight Karasu many times to get Kurama back. But instead he was beat down each and every time.

_Here I am Im looking out my window, Im dreaming about you, Cant let go..._

Taking in a Deep breath, Hiei left the bathroom to walk into the dining room to sit on the window sill to gaze out at the world outside his home. His friends have all worried greatly about him, for he never leaves, and hardly ever eats, unless forced to. Nothing in his life had ever hurt this badly, so why go on?

_At 6 a clock in the morning I feel you beside me..._

Hiei was so focused on the landscape on the other side of the glass window, that he hadn't herd the door open and close from the other side of the house. A small Fimine voice called out to him, "Hiei?..." Looking up, he thought he had heard him, the one he so desperetly longed for, "Niisan?" the voice called again before peeking around the corner.

_And i know that it might Seem to late for love..._

Although, deep down, Hiei was actually happy to see his sister, the Fire demon let out a sigh of dissapointment. Yukina had pratically saved his life when he last fought that blasted crow, Karasu. The scar across his chest was deep, and he was loosing blood, fast. Yukina had her doubts but she was able to save him. "Hiei...I see your wound seems to have gotten better..." she spoke with a soft voice as she approached her brother. "I can still rid you of the scar...If you wish?"

_I need you now More than words can say, I need you now I've got to find a way..._

"No..." Hiei spoke as he shook his head, "It helps...remind me of the promise I made to you..." he sighed, retreating to the memory of him laying there on the ground, The trees of the forest surrounding them as Yukina sat on her knees by his side. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she continusly attempted to heal the wounds covering her brother's body. _'If this works...and you live...please Hiei...please don't go after him again...promise me brother...promise me you'll leave him alone and let the others take care of it...Yusuke is stronger then you...he can defeat Karasu...so please...promise me Hiei...I don't wanna loose you...' _Her tears and words alone were enough to convince him to stay away from Karasu. But that still didn't change the pain he held inside.

_I need you now Before I lose my mind, I need you now More than words can say..._

Reaching out to Yukina, Hiei brought his arms around her waist to pull her close. He needed someone to hold him, to let him cry when needed to, and Yukina allowed him to do just that. Sitting down with him, she allowed Hiei to Nuzzle his face into her shoulder. Never before had she seen him so weak and vunerable, he was always so strong and serious. Yet here he was, crying on his sister's shoulder in his most vunerable state he's ever been in.

_I need you now, I got to here you say I need you now, Before I lose my mind...I need you now...I need you now..._


End file.
